


'Tis the Season

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, and they still love each other, ed is not a christmas person, edwin - Freeform, winry is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Edward isn't a Christmas lover, and he grits his teeth when his wife fills the house with decorations upon decorations. Then again, Christmas is about sharing and being good, and he does have a soft spot for Winry.





	'Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> This was my present for the FMA Secret Santa:) Have fun with it!

There was something special about December. Perhaps it was the fact that the house smelled like tangerines and cinnamon, or maybe it was the cold air outside that pushed people in houses together, or maybe it was the way a hot cup of cocoa felt between frozen fingers, or the crackling of wood in the fireplace. No matter the reason, Winry knew one thing for sure: It was her favourite time of the year.

Not everyone was so optimist about the winter wonderland. If Ed had heard her call it like that, he would have called it “a pile of romanticised bullshit”. For him, winter was the season of rusty automail, terrible pain and crowded shops, along with a heap more papers to complete and cases to handle than as per usual. Easy to deduce, Edward was not a Christmas-lover.

The odds were not in Winry’s favour given the above-mentioned facts, yet she still gave it a shot. Edward was stuffing his mouth with dinner when she gathered the courage to ask, “Ed, shouldn’t we get a tree?”

“Eh?” he asked, mouth still full.

“You know, Christmas is coming. Shouldn’t we get a tree to decorate?”

Edward stared at her, gulping his last bits of supper. “Like the trees in the market? Why?”

“Because it’s Christmas!” she argued. Edward grimaced at the sound of the word, but Winry spoke before he could oppose it. “Oh come on, Ed! ‘Tis the season to be jolly! Won’t you do at least that much for your wife? I don’t need a Christmas present, getting a tree and decorating the house is enough. Pretty please?” she begged him with puppy dog eyes.

Edward seemed to weigh the suggestion in his head. Winry’s heart thumped louder the more he thought about it, and he eventually sighed deeply. “Oh, what the hell! Sure, let’s get a tree.”

“You mean that?” Winry asked, happiness apparent in her voice. She hadn’t expected it to be this easy.

“Yeah. if it makes you this happy,” Ed scratched the back of his neck. A trail of rose colored his cheeks as he met Winry’s fond gaze. “What?” he asked, embarrassed.

“Thank you, Ed!” she said, placing her hand over his. His face only got redder as he muttered a “it’s not such a big deal”, and she felt a smile tug at her lips. Keeping up the tradition meant a lot for her, even more so since Ed was willing to compromise.

***

“Why are people so obsessed with Christmas?” Ed asked as they made their way through the market buzzing with people. Everything was lit up, colorful lights adorning bleak rooftops. The usually automail-centred Rush Valley seemed to have found a new obsession during these winter days, and it pissed Ed more than the geezers that wanted to get a look at his foot.

“Because it’s a nice tradition,” Winry soothingly said. Ed caught a glance of her blue eyes that reflected the Christmas lights and willed his mouth to keep in the sigh. His wife was just as enamoured with the stupid fest as the rest of the city.

“What’s so nice about it? You receive gifts on your birthday as well, and there’s snow in January and February as too. The rest is just commercial bullshit,” he reasoned. He was well aware the mercenants were throwing daggers at him, but this wasn’t the first time Edward Elric was publicly criticized. Hell, half of his job was him arguing with his higher-ups about his decisions.

“It’s about the spirit, Ed,” Winry shot back with scary calm. If a simple fest was able to make her calmer, Ed feared her level of involvement with Christmas. “Ah, this is the one!” she chimed from between two trees. Ed wasn’t sure when she had left his side.

“Which one?” he asked grumpily, longing after the alchemy treaty that waited patiently in his study. Just when did he become so weak against Winry’s wishes?

“This one!” she chirped and her eyes sparked again, with such intensity that Ed couldn’t care less about the tree as long as it brought a smile on her face.

The smile faded quickly when his eyes rested on the giant  _ thing _ Winry wanted to bring under their roof. If it didn’t break the roof, that was. That wasn’t a tree.

“No way,” Ed cried, “You’re not tricking me into bringing this mamoot into our home!”

***

Winry clapped her hands in delight as she dug up the dusty tree decorations and called Ed to help her carry them to the living room. The Christmas Tree ruled their guest room, ample branches waiting patiently to carry the weight of a dozen globes and candles.

“What did you pour into my drink to get me to go along with this foolish farse?” Ed mumbled as he heaved one of the boxes to the ground.

“Careful,” Winry snarled, batting his hand away to check the box for damage.

“Yeah yeah,” Ed nonchalantly said and picked up the next box. “They’re just stupid decorations anyway,” he grumbled under his breath. Winry decided it was the season for good deeds and let it pass. For all of his unnecessary badmouthing, Ed was doing his best not to ruin Christmas for her, and that made her warm and fuzzy.

She started unpacking the globes from the boxes and proceeded to put them onto the tree, one by one. There was a story behind each and Winry had fun uncovering them every year. The cracked red globe was the result of one of Ed and Al’s races- one that had the Tree as the finish line. The white globe with blue spots was a present from her father to her mother in their first year of marriage. A crumbled copy of a smile phantomed on her face as she gently placed the heirloom in the foreground, where it could be easily spotted.

The next thing she picked up was an atrocious wooden figurine that seemed to represent nothing. She turned it on all sides, intrigued by the horrible design. Did she own something like that?

“You found my masterpiece,” Ed proudly declared as he bent over her shoulder to admire it. An involuntary giggle escaped Winry. “What?” Ed squawked as she hovered over in laughter.

“I should have realised,” she squealed in between pants. “Only you could have such a disgraceful sense of style.”

“What did you say about my sense of style?” he growled.

“It’s inexistent,” she dared him with a playful look and braced herself for the incoming attack. To her surprise, there was no tickle war or yelling contest- instead, Edward leaped at her and stole a kiss from a puzzled Winry. She staggered and lost her grip on the wooden figurine that Ed caught with ease, sliding a hand around her waist for support.

“What was that for?” she asked when they broke apart for air. He grinned at her and stared at something above their heads. From the ceiling hung mistletoe, in all its legendary glory. “I though these traditions were stupid?” she crossed her arms questioningly.

“Not all of them,” Ed smirked, but Winry didn’t miss the tips of his ears going red. “Besides, I got my prize,” he smugly declared and shoved the wooden figurine in her face before dangling it on a branch in the middle, next to the white-and-blue globe. Where everyone could see it.

“Don’t you dare-” Winry started, but Ed brutally interrupted her.

“If we’re celebrating Christmas, shouldn’t I also contribute? Besides, this nutcracker has a pretty slick design!”

***

“Remind me  _ why _ we’re spending Christmas with my boss, who I absolutely  _ can’t stand _ ?” Ed was beyond angry- he was pissed off. “Wasn’t Christmas about family?”

“Riza _ is _ family, and she invited us,” Winry said absent-mindedly as she fixed her dress and fumbled for her jewelry. “Christmas is about sharing, Ed.” She attempted to close the lock on her necklace and failed. “Come help me with this,” she asked him, fixing his image in the mirror with a blue Ed never knew could be so intense.

“Can’t I share time with my wife?” Ed lamented, but he felt his ire evaporate when his eyes met Winry’s bad-hidden smile and he found himself biting his lower lip to keep from mirroring it.

“Thanks Ed,” she said when he dropped the heart-shaped necklace over the material of his red dress. He buried his head in her collarbone to hide a smug smirk- red was his favourite colour and she knew it.

She moved to pick up a pair of earings but Edward stopped her. “I thought you’d like these,” he said and handed her a velvet box. 

Winry quirked an eyebrow before opening the box. She let out a small yelp and stared at the small trees wide-eyed. “This- this is beautiful, Ed,” she whispered. He kept in a relieved sigh- she had mentioned needing no presents, but he knew he had to get those as soon as he saw them in the window of the shop.

“So you do like my stile,” he smile-smirked. 

Winry rolled her eyes as if saying he was being a drama-queen but pecked his cheek anyway, right before she snatched her present from him.

“Really? A kiss on the cheek is all I get?” Edward jokingly complained. He barely had time to catch her cautionary look before she pulled down on his tie, pressing her lips against his hungrily. She opened her eyes half-way to see Ed blushing and grinned against his lips.

“Better?” she asked a stupefied Ed. “It’s payback,” she muttered dangerously close to his ear. “Now we should go, or we’ll be late.”

***

December was cold, and Ed knew his automail got rusty. It was also the season when people would stupidly waste money on worthless decorations and follow senseless traditions. He felt like snorting when he saw people going caroling in the snowy weather.

And despite all that, Ed couldn’t help but feel there was a certain charm to it. It was in in the way Winry smiled, showing her teeth despite the wind that howled outside; in the way both their hands were freezing but he was still holding hers tightly; in the way her nose was red and her cheeks pink where the scarf couldn’t reach any more; in the way the flames of the fireplace were reflected in her eyes, dancing playfully, and in the way her lips tasted like cinnamon and orange.

Christmas wasn’t that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> It's been a while since I wrote Edwin, but I really love Christmas and I love them. I hope you all had a great 25th Decemeber and will continue to have a great year until the end!


End file.
